Battle Born
by Scarfake
Summary: [Adaptación de "El beso de plata"] Trató de controlarse, pero no pudo; él estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado dispuesto. Los colmillos salieron de sus fundas. —Cree en ésto —suspiró y lo besó suavemente en la nuca—. Y en ésto, y ésto. —Luego lo besó con el beso agudo, el beso de plata, veloz y verdadero, tan cortante como una cuchilla, y él se impregnó de la calidez de ella.
1. 1,1 Neji

_**Naruto ©** Copyright **Masashi Kishimoto.**_ - **Todos los derechos reservados**

 _ **El beso de plata.**_ _Copyright **Annette Curtis Klause.**_ **(Historia Original).**

 _ **Battle Born.**_ _Copyright **ScarFake.**_ **(Adaptación).  
**

 **/!\ No tienen mucha relación los personajes del libro, con los personajes del Fanfic, básicamente porque las personalidades no coincidían. Por esto, no es recomendable leer el libro para adelantar. No van a entender nada.**

 **/!\Hizash i ****Hyūga está vivo, (el papá de Neji).**

 **/!\Alternative Universe (AU).**

»Extensión: 2.830

»Estructurα: Long fic.

»Clαim: Neji / Tenten.

»Rαted: k+ (De momento).

* * *

 _1.1 Neji:_

 ** _". . ._** Once upon a time I had an open point of view  
 _That was just so long ago before I had a clue  
_ _Was there such a time where I didn't stand alone?  
_ _Was there ever a time, and how would I have known? . ._ _ **"**_

* * *

La casa estaba vacía. Neji lo supo en el momento en que entró. Solamente el tictac del reloj de la cocina desafiaba el silencio. El temor se apoderó de él nuevamente. _Papá_ , pensó como si volviese a los días de su tierna infancia. _¿Estás de nuevo en el hospital o peor?_ Dejó su maleta escolar en el corredor y, olvidándose de que la puerta estaba abierta, se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, con recelo de ver qué mensaje le esperaba. Con frecuencia su tío dejaba notas en su refrigerador, para comunicarle lo que ocurría con su padre durante el tiempo que no estaba y sinceramente no quería ni pensar lo que sería ésta vez. No era un chico en lo absoluto frágil, por el contrario tenía un semblante calculador, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su padre de alguna manera todo aquello lo superaba y su escudo caía, mientras él se sumergía en la soledad. Dio un suspiro antes de fijarse en el electrodoméstico al cual tanto respeto le tenía, no por lo que hacía, sino por lo que significaba. Había una nota en el refrigerador:

 _«Estoy en el hospital con tu padre. No te preocupes. Prepárate comida que yo vuelvo cuando pueda._  
 _Hiashi._

 _P.D. No esperes despierto»._

Arrugó la nota y la arrojó al basurero, encestando de una forma casi magistral. Resopló con rabia. Parecía que últimamente todas las conversaciones relacionadas con su padre tenían a un imán en el refrigerador como intermediario. _El plátano ha hablado_ , pensó. Tomó entre sus dedos la pequeña figura de fruta y luego la dejó en su anterior posición, era la guardiana y defensora del refrigerador, evitaba que lo abriera. De todas formas no podía comer, nadie podría comer en una situación cómo la que él estaba intentando sobrellevar.

Lo llamaban Neji "el pájaro" en el colegio. Siempre había sido flaco, pero ahora estaba al borde de que se le viera por completo el esqueleto, sus muñecas y coyunturas reflejaban su cansancio psicológico, y eso era sólo su cuerpo, su rostro siempre inmutable e imperturbable comenzaba a dar señales de la angustia que lo estaba consumiendo. Ya había perdido a su madre, incluso antes de conocerla, pero sabía muy bien –por boca de su padre- que se le parecía bastante. Su forma física estaba haciéndole caso omiso a lo que su padre muchas veces le había dicho: "No dejes jamás que tu exterior refleje tú interior", era gracioso si ponía aquel pensamiento bajo introspección, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba igual de deteriorado que su padre en el hospital, invadido irrevocablemente por el cáncer. _Muerte por identificación_ , pensó nuevamente medio en broma, medio en serio. Al fin y al cabo, siempre lo habían comparado con su padre. Tenía los mismos ojos grises, el pelo largo y liso, café y una piel increíblemente pálida que se sonrojaría ante cualquier estímulo, si fuese realmente a importarle lo que pudiesen decirle para hacerle reaccionar de esa manera. ¿No sería irónico si él también muriera, desapareciendo al tiempo que su doble?

Salió de la cocina sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía lavar los platos o limpiar el mesón sin saber qué ocurría con su padre en el hospital? Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre un asiento. Su tío, curiosamente y a la vez obviamente igual a su padre, era un recordatorio constante de lo que estaba a punto de perder, sin embargo, le insistía en que todo estaría bien, pero ¿Y si algo sucedía y él no estaba ahí simplemente porque Hiashi no era capaz de admitir que papá seguramente moriría?

Se estiraba el saco, jugaba con sus dedos; las manos no dejaban de moverse. Ya debería estar acostumbrado. Llevaban más de un año en esta situación: largas estadías en el hospital, cortas estadías en casa, semanas de esperanza para después verlo recaer, esos eran los momentos en los que toda la felicidad se rompía irremediablemente, no había forma de que la siguiente vez que lo viera tuviese la misma satisfacción, no podía confiar en que todo iba a ir bien. El tiempo se les estaba agotando e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que su padre no lo notara ¿Y para sumar? Las curas que eran peores que la misma enfermedad. Y es que acostumbrarse tenía que ser pecado. Antinatural. No puede uno acostumbrarse porque eso sería como ceder.

Se detuvo en el comedor que estaba escasamente adornado con una antigua mesa plegable y asientos que combinaban casi todos, pero las paredes eran una exposición en honor a la vida de su madre. Exhibían un amplio grupo de óleos grandes, alegres y llamativos; cuadros cargados de emoción desbordada, llenos de gente riéndose que saltaba, daba vueltas y cantaba. Como mamá; como ella fue.

Era en eso en lo que se diferenciaban con su padre, porque él intentaba mantener vivo el legado de su madre a través de él mismo y rara vez no le funcionaba, él había sido padre y madre al mismo tiempo sin rendirse y por el contrario, Neji escribía poesía silenciosa llena de oscuridad y preguntas. Hizashi, su padre era quien le había dicho con absoluta tranquilidad que era oscuro, pero no por completo, no era como sumergirse en un negro tan vacío que no pudiese ver la punta de su propia nariz, era más bien como la oscuridad y penumbra que entregaba la noche, con la luna alumbrando tenuemente, esas noches que toman por completo a la sorpresa de dos amantes que acortan cuadras sólo por la unión de un abrazo, un misterio. Tocó la pintura para sentir las pinceladas y tratar de absorber algo de su calidez.

La sala era fresca y llena de sombras. Los reflejos de luz en el techo, que veía a través de la ventana, se parecían a la luz jugando en el agua y los colores pálidos recordaban los mundos bajo el mar. Tal vez encontraría algo de paz allí, y se recostó en el sofá. _Solamente disfruta del espacio_ , se dijo a sí mismo. El espacio que siempre ha estado aquí y que siempre estará; el espacio que no ha cambiado. _Voy a simular que tengo cinco años; papá está preparando comida temprano porque sale a una junta con mi tío Hiashi y Hikari, su esposa vendrá con mis primas a cuidarme. Dentro de un rato iré a jugar con mis autitos de madera. Claro esto no duraría,_ entonces decidió abrir los ojos y estirarse. Sus dedos agarraron el periódico que estaba aún regado en el sofá. Lo miró con poco interés, pero el titular gritaba:

 _ **«MADRE DE DOS FUE ENCONTRADA MUERTA**_ _ **»**_ _ **.**_

Su estómago se revolcó. La madre de todos encontrada muerta, pensó amargamente. _¿Por qué no la de todos?_ No pudo evitar seguir leyendo. La garganta había sido cortada, decía el artículo, seca por la ausencia de sangre.

—Esto es absurdo—, dijo en voz alta. Sus dedos apretaron el periódico en rechazo. Arrojó el papel, con mucha dificultad se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto. El teléfono sonó antes de que llegara a las escaleras. Titubeo un instante, pero no corrió hacia el teléfono de la sala, cuando sus lentos pasos lo llevaron a la mesa donde el aparato yacía, tomó el auricular y lo levantó. Era una voz familiar, pero no la de su padre.

—Neji-san, es horrible— Hanabi, su prima más pequeña, gritaba en la línea con su típico dramatismo. Debería ser reconfortante.

—¿Qué es horrible?— preguntó Neji con voz rasposa, tenía la boca completamente seca. Por un momento pensó que podría haber sido su madre la que había fallecido, sin embargo, el corazón le latía con fuerza en la idea de algo mucho peor. ¿Acaso el hospital había llamado a la casa de su tío por no haberlo encontrado a él?

—Se van.

—¿Qué?— hubo un momento de confusión. Creyó haber entendido otra cosa, negó con la cabeza respirando hondo para cobrar algo de compostura.

—A Maito-sensei le dieron el trabajo en Sunakagure y se muda con Lee.

—¿Sunakagure?— Lo que le faltaba, su mejor amigo se mudaba a Venus.

—Si hubiese contestado el teléfono hace media hora se hubieses enterado por él, pero se preocupó cuando no lo hiciste y llamó a mi casa, seguramente para hablar con mi hermana, pero llegué primero al teléfono. Sí, creo que eso resume lo que estabas pensando.

—Casi—. Neji se sentó en el asiento que había al lado de la mesa del teléfono. No era su papá. La muerte no llamaba, pero… —¿Cuándo?— le preguntó. No solía ser realmente comunicativo, pero mu a su pesar prefería que su prima le diese los detalles, porque en cuanto llamase a Lee, recibiría al menos media hora de regaños y llantos por no contestar el teléfono antes de la conversación que realmente le interesaba.

—En dos semanas— _¿Tan rápido?_ Se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla derecha y rodó los ojos. _Esto no está sucediendo,_ pensó. Necesitaba a alguien que lo desconectara, Lee era su mejor amigo por esa razón. No pegaban ni juntaban de ninguna forma, sin embargo, no importaba lo que pasase, habían estado juntos tanto tiempo que Lee podía leerlo a la perfección. Neji no necesitaba palabras para poder recibir el consuelo indirecto que le entregaba y ahora, que peor se estaba poniendo la cosa, se iba. —Lo necesitan inmediatamente. Viaja esta noche. ¿Puedes creerlo? Va a buscar una casa apenas llegue.

—Gracias por avisarme—. Suspiró al colgar la llamada, lo localizaría más tarde, no quería seguir pegado al teléfono cuando una posible noticia del hospital pudiese llegar con el amargo sonido del teléfono. A Lee le importaba lo que sucedía con su padre, simplemente no sabe como manejarlo y Neji tampoco se esfuerza en comunicarlo porque ¿Quién sabe hacerlo? Todo esto lo tenía cansado.

 _Necesito una siesta_ , decidió. Subió las escaleras, consciente de que el sueño le había reemplazado la comida últimamente. Se acostó sobre el edredón para escapar un rato.

Se despertó de un brinco luchando con los sueños y reconoció ruidos que podían venir de la puerta principal o de su propia puerta, cerrándose. Se levantó aún cansado y bajó las escaleras. Escuchó toda clase de sonidos que venían de la cocina. Entró y encontró a su tío preparándose un tazón de cereal. La miró pálido y con ojeras.

—Maldita sea, Neji, la puerta estaba abierta.

—Discúlpame, tío. Seguramente se me olvidó. No había nadie. Sólo encontré la nota— _¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar la puerta?_

—No puedes simplemente dejar las puertas abiertas, Neji. Por Dios santo, lee los periódicos—. _¿Periódicos?_ Pensó. _¿Estaba hablando del artículo?_ ¿Por qué se molestaba? A él no le importaba.

—Yo estaba aquí.

—Lo sé. Vi tu maleta. Revisé tu cuarto —su voz se calmó— ¿Durmiendo otra vez? ¿Acaso no estás durmiendo de noche?— Neji se mantuvo en silencio.

Ver el cereal de él le hizo dar hambre finalmente. Buscó en el refrigerador y encontró una cacerola con atún que había traído Maito, el amigo de su papá, hacía tres días y que seguía intacta con los bordes empezando a dañarse. Maito era una persona querida y generosa, pero no sabía cocinar. Neji guardó la cacerola y se sentó junto a su tío a comerse un tazón de cereal. Pensó que podría resistir el cereal.

Lo estaba mirando. De repente se arrepintió por haberse molestado. Se veía triste y no era su culpa si tenía que pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital y en el trabajo para poder pagar un cuarto privado, se había distanciado incluso de su propia esposa por estar al lado de su hermano, eran demasiados los sacrificios que estaba haciendo y él no lo estaba considerando. Tal vez si toda su familia no estuviera distanciada sería más fácil para él. _Me podría dejar ayudar más_ , pensó, pero sabía qué le iba a responder: puedes ayudar al no permitir que tu papá se preocupe.

—¿Cómo está?— Apenas si se atrevió a preguntar.

—No muy bien esta vez. Sigue tratando de mantener la fortaleza, pero se debilita cada vez más.

—¿Se va a quedar?— _por favor dime que no_ , rogó mentalmente.

—Sí, algunas semanas. Tal vez más.

Neji vio la mirada de dolor en su rostro y las lágrimas que trataba de esconder. _Tal vez por siempre_. Alzó la vista sólo un poco más para luego volver a bajarla negando suavemente, mordiéndose la lengua con amargura. _Sí, esta vez es para siempre pero no es capaz de decírmelo_. Los dos comieron en silencio y mecánicamente. No disfrutaban el momento, sólo estaban cediendo ante la necesidad física. Su tío se había convertido de nuevo en Hiashi Hyūga el hombre cuyo hermano moría poco a poco y a quien se le había olvidado que tenía hijas y una esposa.

Varias veces trató de hablar, pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

—¿Hiashi-sama? – logró decir con esfuerzo.

—¿Hmm?— su mirada era distante.

—Es... Sobre Maito-san y Lee.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuvieron alguna pelea con Lee?— respondió vagamente. _No estoy en primaria_ , quería gritarle, pero le dijo en tono suave y cuidadoso: —Se mudan. Creo que papá debería saberlo.

El brazo que había movido para llevar la cuchara que tenía en su mano a su boca, lentamente bajó. Se tomó un momento para meditar completamente lo que le estaba diciendo. Prefería mantener aquello en secreto a su hermano, en su condición no encontraba correcto informarle de algo así, menos cuando era su mejor amigo el que estaba marchando. —Oye, eso es una gran noticia ¿Es por trabajo?— dijo fingiendo interés y a su vez ignorando por completo lo que le había insinuado. Continuó sorbiendo su leche sin darse cuenta.

Un nudo le apretaba la garganta. No lo intentó de nuevo; su vida estaba ya destruida para añadirle más problemas.

 _Papá sí sabría qué decir_ , pensó; incluso ahora. Si solamente lo dejaran visitarlo por más tiempo. Parecía como si en el momento en que tenía claro lo que necesitaba decirle, lo estaban sacando de nuevo. Nadie escuchaba, por eso había dejado de hablar al respecto.

—Salgo un rato a caminar—. Soltó abruptamente. Si no salía iba a gritar. Tomó su chaqueta del armario.

—No te demores—. Hiashi le había hablado a la puerta, porque el joven había salido sin siquiera anunciarse con un "Adiós". _¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la hora que es?_ , se preguntó a sí mismo mientras alzaba su muñeca derecha y observaba detenidamente el reloj. Casi las diez.

La noche estaba limpia y dulce como las manzanas. Una luna gibosa colgaba gorda y brillante. Se dirigió hacia el parque más cercano. Era un terreno en la esquina de la calle con algunos árboles y una gruesa masa de arbustos cerca al centro. Había unos columpios, un rodadero, un balancín y tres muy maltratados animales sobre resortes, que te sacudían hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si estuvieras borracho hasta que tu trasero estaba demasiado adolorido para sentarte en ellos.

A Neji le encantaba venir tarde y recorrerlo aún después de que los muchachos se habían ido a casa. No quería que llegara el momento en que la comunidad, buscando la seguridad, colocara luces para alumbrar mejor el parque. Le gustaba como estaba ahora, con las pocas luces haciendo piscinas de oro en las sombras misteriosas.

Tenía tres bancas pesadas para escoger y se acomodó en su favorita. Miraba hacia la estructura ubicada justo en el centro del parque. El pequeño cenador siempre le había fascinado. Estaba rodeado por escaleras como un carrusel y sus lados siempre abiertos apenas parecían paredes. Siempre estaba pintado de blanco y le recordaba un diminuto palacio de una historia de la India. Había escuchado que anteriormente una banda tocaba aquí en las tardes de domingo; ahora los niños lo usaban como refugio cuando llovía. _Cuéntame tu historia_ , pensó con una sonrisa amarga.

La luz de la luna alumbró el quiosco delineándolo con un color plateado, pero una sombra que no hacía parte de las sombras naturales se escondió adentro. Tragó saliva, agarró el borde de la banca y se inclinó hacia adelante para entender lo que veía, acercándose a la oscuridad. Había alguien adentro.

Una figura desprendida de las sombras. La boca se le secó. _Madre de dos encontrada muerta_ , pensó. Caminó hacia la figura y se colocó bajo la luz de la luna en el lado más cercano; por un momento pensó en correr. Después le vio la cara.

Era joven, más niña que mujer, flaca, sin embargo su piel seguía viéndose dorada a la luz de la luna. Lo observó y se congeló como un venado ante un rifle. Quedaron atrapados en sus miradas. Sus ojos eran cafés, pero desde la perspectiva que tenía en ese momento parecían negros profundos y letales, llenos del campo y las estrellas, pero su cara estaba pálida y tenía las mejillas sucias. Su cabello estaba tomado en dos chonguitos, que estaban bastante desarmados, mechones vagaban sueltos por su rostro, aquello en vez de desagradable le gustó. Se dio cuenta, casi con desesperación, de que era hermosa.

Las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos rompieron el hechizo y ella se fue corriendo, mientras él se sentaba a intentar meditar todas las cosas perdidas.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

La hora de la verdad, ciertamente lo que me encuentro haciendo es una ADAPTACIÓN de un libro antiguo por no decir viejo. Y según mi percepción de la definición de la palabra "Adaptación", no es un copy&paste masivo. Razón por la cual no recomiendo leer el libro original, se darán de bruces con que el personaje que aquí puse como Neji es en realidad una mujer y que es la madre de la protagonista la que está en el hospital. En realidad es una recomendación general que hice anteriormente en la otra adaptación de un libro que tengo por ahí.

Con relación al título: ***Battle Born:** No se traduce del literal, porque sería algo como "Batalla de nacido", se interpreta del inglés urbano o coloquial y quiere decir que una persona o cosa es de la manera que es en la actualidad debido a las dificultades o problemas que ha tenido que enfrentar. En éste caso Neji es un Battle Born, porque las circunstancias que está afrontando en éste momento lo están moldeando para ser de una manera diferente.

Está inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre de "Five Finger Death Punch"

Espero que haya gustado medianamente lo que he hecho.

 _ **Scarfake.**_


	2. 1,2 Tenten

_**Naruto ©** Copyright **Masashi Kishimoto.**_ - **Todos los derechos reservados**

 _ **El beso de plata.**_ _Copyright **Annette Curtis Klause.**_ **(Historia Original).**

 _ **Battle Born.**_ _Copyright **ScarFake.**_ **(Adaptación).  
**

 **/!\ No tienen mucha relación los personajes del libro, con los personajes del Fanfic, básicamente porque las personalidades no coincidían. Por esto, no es recomendable leer el libro para adelantar. No van a entender nada.**

 **/!\Hizash i ****Hyūga está vivo, (el papá de Neji).**

 **/!\Alternative Universe (AU).**

»Extensión: 2.042

»Estructurα: Long fic.

»Clαim: Neji / Tenten.

»Rαted: k+ (De momento).

* * *

 _1.2 Tenten:_

 _". . .Once upon a time, I swore I had a heart,_  
 _Long before the world I know tore it all apart. . ."_

* * *

Se limpió de la boca la sangre de la rata, le repugnaba hasta lo más profundo, era impresionante que se estuviese alimentando sólo de animales de mierda que no le satisfacían en lo absoluto, la verdad es que nada satisfacía tanto como la sangre humana. No lo encontraba suficiente, _era inhumano_ , rió. Inhumano sería una palabra utilizable en el caso de ser ella algo parecido a _ellos_. No había encontrado comida en el parque, excepto el niño, claro está. La tomó por sorpresa y ella había aprendido con el tiempo a odiar las sorpresas, toda clase de aparición sin previo aviso era una completa molestia, usualmente no sabía cómo reaccionar y ésta vez estaba muriendo de hambre, cansada que hasta había llorado en un berrinche patético hacia sí misma; pero ahora se acordaba de la forma como le sostuvo la mirada y del sutil ambiente de miedo que se sentía en el aire nocturno, y eso le había gustado.

Llevaba 20 minutos agachada en el callejón detrás de un grupo de tiendas, atrapando y tomando, atrapando y tomado. Agudizó la vista para observar completamente el panorama frente a ella, pero nada se movía, ni siquiera sentía el sonido que hacían al escarbar o morder. Ahora estaban escondidas, las ratas. Sabían que algo estaba sucediendo; _un gato grande_ , pensó ella, y se asomó en su boca una sonrisa delgada y brillante. Le fascinaba causar miedo, porque éste a su vez infunde de manera casi increíble el respeto del el resto, aunque fuese una raza completamente diferente e inferior.

Había que continuar, giró el rostro en ambas direcciones y se levantó, estiró sus flacos y musculosos brazos hacia el cielo. Sólo tenía puesta una camiseta a pesar de que la noche de otoño estaba fresca. Era negra como sus ajustados jeans. A ella le gustaba el negro. _Sombras_ , pensó. _Noche_. Se sentía bien vestida de negro, sin embargo, los cordones de sus zapatos eran rojos. _Sangre_ , susurró esa noche en la tienda, cuando sus dedos se rehusaban a colocarlos de nuevo en la repisa. Le entregó cinco monedas de ryō a la mujer que la observaba recelosa y corrió hacia el callejón donde ahora se encontraba para ponérselos. Se mordió el labio inferior, no siempre había sido de esa manera, no, antes había sido alegre, antes había sido todo perfecto, _antes._ Pasó una de sus manos por su muslo derecho y lo disfrutó, como cada vez que saltaba y corría. Antes no podía usarlos, pero los tiempos cambian, ahora hacía lo que ella quería. Ella mandaba, ponía sus reglas en la lista y sus piezas en el tablero. _Ahora_.

¿Adónde iría ahora? ¿Al parque? Tal vez el niño ya se había ido, pero tal vez no. _Debería ir de todas formas_ , pensó, y sonrió de nuevo, la misma sonrisa brillante. Tenía que verlo de nuevo, no era una mujer de fácil obsesiones y él claramente no era una, simplemente él era hermoso, oscuro como la noche, pero delgado como si alguna de las chicas de la hermandad ya lo hubiera hecho suyo. Tenten frunció y desfrunció el ceño. Molesta sin saber claramente por qué, aquella idea no le había hecho gracia en lo absoluto, no podía ser. _No_. Ese olor no hacía parte de él, no olía a uno de los suyos, su olor era embriagante y su pulso había sido totalmente audible. Sin embargo, había algo voluptuoso acerca de él, que le recordaba la muerte. _Ojos expresivos y labios finos,_ también, pensó ella y se sonrió ante sus peculiares preferencias humanas.

Él lo asustó. Ella había encontrado ese parque hace dos semanas y nadie venía a esas horas de la noche. Nadie que valorara un poco su vida, no hablaba precisamente por ella, sino porque los humanos, sin sonar totalmente ofuscada al respecto, mataban mucho más que ellos. Había bajado la guardia; algo peligroso, tonto. No, no iría al parque, decidió. Podía esperar. Él se sentó en la banca con mucha familiaridad, como si ese fuese su hábito. Seguramente lo volvería a ver, tenía que ser así. En cambio visitaría esa casa. No estaba lejos para caminar desde aquí y vería qué tramaba el niño. Nada estaba lejos para caminar, ya había agarrado el hábito de dejar que sus pies le llevaran a cualquier lugar.

Se fue cuidadosamente del callejón. No era bueno que la vieran aquí a menudo, principalmente porque era extraño que precisamente cuando ella se encontrase en ese lugar un montón de ratas aparecían muertas a la mañana siguiente, es que resultó ser un sitio excelente para ir de caza; no lo quería perder. Caminó por el pavimento con los hombros encorvados y las manos dentro de los jeans como si estuviera combatiendo el frío. Debía siempre mantener la imagen, ella tenía que parecer uno de ellos, ¿Quién sabe quién la estaba mirando? Tendría que conseguirse un abrigo. La calle por la que estaba caminando se cruzaba con la calle Kuri. Giró a la derecha y en la quinta casa se detuvo al final de un patio largo.

No había luces en la parte trasera de la casa, pero la luna iluminaba el jardín. Tenten se deslizaba de una sombra a otra, entre árboles y arbustos como si ella misma fuera una sombra, o una nube frente a la luna.

Llegó a la casa hecha de ladrillo tosco y se acercó al árbol que estaba en la esquina, al cual subió con la facilidad de un gato para acomodarse sobre una rama. Apenas si sacudió las hojas de otoño que aún colgaban de las ramas.

Podía ver la habitación y parecía anónima. Las paredes estaban desnudas, nada sugería la personalidad del ocupante; pero sí había un ocupante, acurrucado sobre la cama. Un niño de seis o siete años sosteniendo un libro, leyendo a la luz de la luna con un oso de peluche al lado. _Te vas a arruinar los ojos, niño_ , pensó Tenten, y sonrió perversamente. El libro era más grueso de lo que uno esperaría para un niño de esa edad y la curiosidad por saber el título estaba enloqueciendo a la castaña. Ocasionalmente el niño ahogaba una risa y sacudía la cabeza moviendo su delicado pelo negro a la luz de la luna. Un sonido lo alertó y saltó acomodándose en la cama. _Buen actor_ , pensó. La puerta se abrió. El oro reemplazó al dorado cuando la luz del corredor inundó el cuarto. Una mujer joven estaba en la puerta sonriendo al ver que el niño escondía el libro bajo las cobijas.

—Sai… —le dijo suavemente—, es un poco tarde para estar jugando. Son casi las doce. Tranquilízate y duérmete.

—Ajá—. Respondió el muchacho y abrazó la almohada. La mamá le mandó un beso y cerró la puerta al salir.

Tenten vio que el niño continuó despierto desafiando el sueño, aun sonriendo. Suspiró botando el aire tranquilamente por la nariz. Había un aullido en su garganta que apenas podía contener y que la estaba ahogando. Se bajó del árbol antes de delatarse. No era ni el sitio ni el momento. Al menos ya sabía dónde estaba y la paciencia hacía en ella un trabajo certero, esperaría el tiempo adecuado.

Al pasar por un árbol cerca de la cocina escuchó voces, había gente guardando platos, hablaban de manera somnolienta, se acercó con cuidado bajo el marco de la ventana para escuchar, básicamente porque podía y quería.

— … ya debería estar dormido— decía una voz de hombre.

—Pero es difícil para un niño —contestó la mujer—, ajustarse a un nuevo hogar.

—Ya ha pasado un mes—. Mencionó tras bufar despacio para no despertar dudas en su mujer.

—Sí, pero después de un año en la casa anterior y Dios sabe dónde antes…— Tenten mordió el borde de su pulgar, y frunció el ceño, cada lugar al que iba. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no lo quería ni pensar.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

—Es un niño dulce. Un poco callado—. Comentó la mujer con un tono de voz confiado, Tenten solo rodó los ojos. _Idiotas._

—Oh, será un genio. Ya verás—. El hombre rió.

—Ya lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no?

—Claro. Premio Nobel—. Se rió de nuevo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con ira, él tenía planes, él tenía quien se preocupara. _Bastardo._

—Vamos a la cama— la luz se apagó. Se estaba por levantar de su escondite cuando les sintió hablar nuevamente, por lo que no cambió de posición.

—Todo estará bien, ya verás —dijo la mujer—. No puedes esperar perfección cuando adoptas un niño mayor.

—Sí, que lástima también lo de la piel delicada. Demasiado sensible. Tal vez si nosotros… —su voz se perdió en el interior de la casa. Quería seguir escuchando por lo que se sentó sentó entre los arbustos por un rato largo. Respiró la esencia de la noche, hizo planes y los abandonó. No había movimiento en la casa, los sueños titilaban en las ventanas; todas excepto una, donde el hambre oscura llamaba.

Finalmente, cuando escuchó el primer pájaro de la mañana, se levantó con un único y flexible movimiento. Su cuerpo no se quejó ante la interrupción de la vigilancia. Era como si apenas algunos segundos antes se hubiera sentado a observar. En silencio, abandonó el patio de la misma forma como había llegado y acompañada por los pájaros que se despertaban, alzó un brazo por sobre su cabeza estirándose un poco, más por costumbre que por necesidad y regresó a lo que era su casa esta semana: un colegio abandonado en Sutorīto.

Retiró una tabla de madera y se deslizó, a través de una ventana rota, a la oficina del rector. El cuarto, sucio de polvo y telarañas, fue en tiempos pasados el infierno para los de sexto grado, pero todo lo que quedaba ahora era un viejo archivador en el que solamente un cajón funcionaba y una mesa con el borde oxidado y sin asiento. Unas repisas pegadas a la pared completaban el cuarto y el piso de madera había tenido mejores tiempos. Una maleta deteriorada reposaba sobre una de las repisas.

Al colocar la tabla en su lugar, el cuarto quedaba oscuro. El amanecer lograba entrarse por las rendijas aquí y allá, finos rayos que alumbraban las alegres motas de polvo, pero que no penetraban la oscuridad. Paseó sus dedos por entre los ases de luz y se concentró en la oscuridad, la poca iluminación en la habitación no le molestaba a Tenten porque ella realmente no necesitaba mucha luz para poder ver. Tomó la maleta, la colocó sobre la mesa y la abrió. Dentro había una pequeña pintura con marco dorado. Era un grupo familiar: un hombre, una mujer con un bebé en sus brazos y una pequeña niña. El óleo estaba viejo y rajado. En la parte inferior de la pintura había tierra, tierra seca y negra, casi volátil como las motas de polvo en el cuarto. Tenten la acarició con sus dedos y suspiró. Este era su sueño; la tierra de su patria. La tierra donde ella habría descansado eternamente si de verdad hubiera muerto, aún tenía el poder de permitirle algo de esa paz. Era, tal vez, una prueba de esa muerte lo que la renovaba. Sin eso, se perdería en el infinito y se convertiría en una cosa marchita, sin posibilidad de movimiento, de alimentarse; pero al mismo tiempo sin poder morirse. Un infierno viviente.

Acercó la pintura a sus labios y la besó suavemente, la devolvió a la maleta, la cerró y cerró los seguros. Necesitaba descansar, pero no en el trance comatoso que muchas veces la dominaba. Siempre sabía cuándo iba a suceder pues era después de una intensa sesión de alimentación; de un humano. Ahora sólo necesitaba un período de letargo para recargar, por así decirlo. Levantó la maleta de la mesa y la deslizó dentro del hueco donde se acurrucó después. La abrazó como si fuera un tesoro.

Estuvo un rato ahí, con los ojos abiertos mirando más allá del cuarto y del colegio. Antes de dormirse, pensó, por un momento, de nuevo en el niño. _Hermoso_ , susurró, _pálido como la leche maldita, delgado y agudo como el dolor_ ; y minutos más tarde se elevó hacia las estrellas.

* * *

Sé que arriba dice explícitamente que es un Alternative Universe, sin embargo quise mantener la moneda que se usa en Naruto, porque vamos, he utilizado todos los recursos que he podido de la Serie/Manga.

Sé que salió Sai, sólo intenten imaginárselo de chiquitito, no es tan difícil, lo prometo. Tiene un papel sumamente importante, en cuando a la relación con Tenten, pues aún no puedo dar luces de nada, sólo decir que me saldré un poco de lo establecido para darles relación. Espero que aquello no les moleste.

Gracias por los comentarios, aunque no los esperaba se agradecen en demasía. No creía tener una buena cabida aquí, es bueno saber que ha gustado. En cuanto a los tiempos de actualización, mi máximo será una semana, pero puede que esté actualizando antes, todo depende del ánimo y del tiempo.

 _ **Scarfake.**_


	3. 2,1 Neji

_**Naruto ©** Copyright **Masashi Kishimoto.**_ - **Todos los derechos reservados**

 _ **El beso de plata.**_ _Copyright **Annette Curtis Klause.**_ **(Historia Original).**

 _ **Battle Born.**_ _Copyright **ScarFake.**_ **(Adaptación).  
**

 **/!\ No tienen mucha relación los personajes del libro, con los personajes del Fanfic, básicamente porque las personalidades no coincidían. Por esto, no es recomendable leer el libro para adelantar. No van a entender nada.**

 **/!\Hizash i ****Hyūga está vivo, (el papá de Neji).**

 **/!\Alternative Universe (AU).**

»Extensión: 3.826 palabras.

»Estructurα: Long fic.

»Clαim: Neji / Tenten.

»Rαted: k+ (De momento).

* * *

 _2.1 Neji:_

 _". . . Once upon a time there was a part of me I shared_  
 _Years before they took away the part of me that cared. . ."_

* * *

Neji salió de la biblioteca temprano. No le encontró sentido a estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada excepto mirar la pared, la ventana, el reloj; todo menos escribir. Su hoja del cuaderno se había convertido en una cantidad impresionante de falsos comienzos. A este paso, no tendría nada para mostrarle a Kakashi-sensei durante la sesión de crítica de mañana. Bufó y negó con la cabeza, no podía concentrarse, no con la situación que afrontaba, pero debía mantener su imagen, para éste momento hasta eso se le hacía difícil.

 _Quiero escribir sobre mi padre_ , pensó; pero todo parecía tan vulgar y lo sabía. Quería escribir algo importante para escupirle a la muerte en la cara, quería vengarse por todos los vástagos que había dejado en la tierra, que al igual que él no le encontraban lógica a lo que les sucedía. El problema era que no quería que la Kakashi-sensei se enterara de lo de su padre. No quería que dijera: "Pobre niño", o algo terrible sobre el destino que Dios nos tiene preparado, como la vecina, de manera que resultaría siendo algo no muy honesto y la poesía deshonesta no funciona. Además de que lo odiaba, porque no quería culpar a nadie de lo que le sucedía, aunque culpar a alguien más siempre era efectivo. _El problema es que no puedo escribir nada más si no puedo escribir sobre papá_ , pensó. _¡Él es lo más importante! ¡Dios! Realmente estoy descuidando el colegio_. Esto del estudio independiente era lo más parecido a la clase perfecta, pero si continuaba así sería un desperdicio del trimestre. _No me puede ir mal en mis estudios_ , pensó, _ya papá tiene suficientes preocupaciones._

—¡Maldita sea!— gruñó entre dientes mientras peleaba con su casillero. Tomó una gran respiración, odiaba esa cosa porque siempre se atascaba y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas patearlo; sin embargo, sólo se quedó mirándolo.

—No se derretirá no importa cuánto lo mires— le dijo una voz a su lado.

—¡Lee!— Alzó sólo un poco el tono de voz por la impresión. —No te sentí llegar.

—Debes andar en silencio cuando faltas a tantas clases como yo.

—¿Otra vez?— Siempre hablaba sobre vivir la vida, comprendía muy bien el hecho de que no le gustase gastar su juventud entre cuatro paredes, no cuando para el de cabello negro, no había nada mejor que correr al aire libre.

—¿Para qué? De todas formas me mudaré—. Se alzó de hombros restándole importancia. Ciertamente el toque rebelde que había florecido en él en el momento en que su padre había enfermado había sido una forma de ahorrarle trabajo preocupándose de él también, aunque suponía que tendría que haberlo adivinado, nunca se lo dijo. —Justo en la mitad del semestre y empezaré en otro sitio justo en la mitad del semestre. Para eso espero hasta después de Navidad. De cualquier modo, valió la pena ver cómo usabas tu visión de rayos X—. Neji no sonrió, se sentía triste y arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a Lee descifrar la cerradura del casillero. _¿Quién le daría razones para ocupar la mente cuando Lee ya no estuviera? ¿Quién más ignoraría de manera descarada su petición de paz y silencio y lo obligaría a ir a una fiesta?_

—Ven al baño conmigo— le dijo Lee mientras ponía sus libros dentro del casillero y sacaba su almuerzo—. Estamos en medio de dos turnos de manera que hasta podremos respirar adentro—buscaron el que estaba más cerca de la cafetería. No era moda adquirida, siempre que querían hablar de algo se refugiaban en los baños.

—Siento mucho lo de ayer— Se disculpó atravesando las puertas giratorias. Neji arqueó una ceja esperando entender a lo que se refería. —Supongo que Hanabi-chan te ha contado que me mudaré, lo di por sentado, es por eso que lo mencioné hace un rato…

—No hay por qué disculparse— dijo Neji ocultando su asombro. Se pararon frente al espejo y Lee lavó sus manos. Neji por el contrario de inmediato le dio la espalda a su reflejo y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el lavadero.

—Uno pensaría que ya habrían reemplazado estos benditos espejos— mencionó en un tono divertido—. Están todos rajados.

Finalmente dejo de jugar con el agua y miró de frente a Neji, quien vio su rostro cambiar súbitamente. _Ay, Dios…_ pensó. —Neji, no quiero mudarme—. Susurró bajando la mirada—. No tendré amigos, me tocará empezar de nuevo… Nadie me aceptará, los dos lo sabemos— las esperanzas de Neji se derrumbaron. Pensó que iban a hablar de sobre él, que por un momento le daría su apoyo y no al revés. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza para posar una mano en el hombro de su amigo y sofocó un "Ya, ya". _Está perdido_. En silencio pensó, _¿Cómo te puedo ayudar si tampoco me puedo ayudar a mí mismo?_ Esto es increíble. Tragó el nudo en su garganta, se sentía furioso por ser tan egoísta cuando su amigo sufría, pero es que necesitaba que alguien por un solo jodido momento se pusiera en su lugar y le ayudara a dejar de llorar. Frunció el ceño y quitó su mano.

—Lo siento— dijo Lee con voz entrecortada después de un momento -. No tengo derecho a sentirme así. Yo solamente me mudo, pero tú… - lloró de nuevo. Rodó los ojos, _no puede decirlo,_ pensó Neji. _Ambos sabemos lo que quiere decir, pero no es capaz. No quiero tu pesar_ , pensó, y casi deja a su amigo llorando en el baño, pero se contuvo. Hace un segundo era lo que quería y ahora ya no, no se entendía se estresaba y ahogaba en su miseria. Lee sí lo apreciaba y no era su culpa que la gente no supiera cómo hablar acerca de la muerte. Ni papá, ni los vecinos, ni mi tío. El compañero de la muerte es el silencio. La emotividad de su amigo superó la frustración. Y cedió a la justificación de otra persona antes que a la propia.

—Tú sabes que siempre me puedes contar lo que sientes. Generalmente nadie, y eso me incluye a mí, te puede detener—. A pesar de que el mensaje era claro y amigable, salió igual de amargo que cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Es que me siento tan egoísta—. _Siempre lo has sido_ , pensó; pero nunca a propósito. Así era Lee. Neji podía contar con eso. Sacudió suavemente a su amigo. —Te voy a extrañar tanto, Neji.

Reticente cedió ante un abrazo que no estaba muy seguro de querer dar, pero que sabía necesitaba muy en el fondo. Necesitaba una muestra de cariño mínima. Era extraño que se dejase ver tan humano, pero le daba igual en ese momento, su amigo lo requería cerca. Después de que sus padres se fueron, siempre sintió miedo de desaparecer para siempre. Al menos eso fue lo que Neji dedujo al observarlo. _Tendremos otra cosa en común,_ pensó Neji. Había amargura en este pensamiento. Este era el momento en que podía aprovechar. _Yo también estoy asustado_ , se preparó para decir, _tengo miedo porque mi padre se va a morir, y si no soy yo, nadie lo llorará y probablemente yo lo llore por siempre y yo estaré sola porque tú también te vas_. Sin embargo, en ese momento sonó una campana en algún lado y el almuerzo empezaba. _Perfecto_ , completamente sarcástico fue su pensamiento antes de que las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de niños entró intempestivamente distribuyendo cigarrillos. Neji casi empujó a lee, el cual sólo se apresuró a mojarse la cara para eliminar los rastros de lágrimas. Un tipo de cabello castaño y con exceso de maquillaje, porque tenía las mejillas pintadas con labial al parecer, se quedó mirándolas con el cigarrillo encendido y sosteniéndolo en una mano cuidadosamente acomodada.

—¿Acaso ustedes son raros?— preguntó en son de burla.

—Cállate, Inuzuka—. Espetó Lee parándose frente al castaño intentando de esa manera proteger a su amigo— ¿Sabes? podrías quebrarte la muñeca al sostener así el cigarrillo— y Neji sintió que lo sacaban del baño. Las cosas volvían a su normalidad.

En la cafetería se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, cerca de la puerta trasera. —Voy por una hamburguesa de la muerte— Mencionó Lee después de revisar su billetera y levantarse rápidamente—. Cuida el puesto— Neji bufó ante la energía brusca que Lee irradiaba.

Justo en el momento en que su amigo se fue, dos niñas que Neji identificó como compañeras en la clase de física se sentaron en el otro extremo de la mesa. Desempacaron unos sandwichs y comenzaron a hablar entre bocados. Se sintió culpable por escuchar la conversación, pero era imposible no hacerlo estando tan cerca. Se le ocurrió una idea para un poema, algo sobre una muchacha mágica bajo la luz de la luna, cuando la palabra **asesinato** le llamó la atención.

—Era la prima de Sakura—. Dijo la de pelo rubio dramáticamente al acercarse más a la mesa. —Sí, la encontraron degollada—. La más alta se estremeció.

—Dios, es como Jack el Destripador o algo así. —¡Ugh!— dijeron al unísono.

Lee regresó con el almuerzo y la otra conversación quedó en el olvido.

—¿Has leído el periódico últimamente?— le preguntó Neji antes de que el de pelo negro pudiese siquiera sentarse en la mesa.

—No. ¿Quién tiene tiempo? ¿Por qué?— Neji miró a las niñas en el otro extremo que aún estaban concentradas en los detalles el asesinato.

—Ah, había algo en las noticias. Vi el titular, pero no lo leí. Pensé que tú sabrías.

—Yo no. Me llaman olvidadizo— dijo Lee usando su voz de dibujos animados del sábado en la mañana. Neji bufó para encubrir su molestia. Era absolutamente cierto.

—Olvídalo.

A la salida del colegio, su tío lo estaba esperando para recogerla. Arqueó una ceja con sorpresa y entrecerró los ojos antes de acercarse. —Súbete. Vamos al hospital— dijo, y fue la única conversación en todo el camino. Manejó totalmente concentrado como si estuviera estrenando licencia; como si una cosa pudiera bloquear todas las otras. Lo observaba intensamente esperando escuchar noticias, pero nada. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para romper el hielo, pero no se le ocurrió nada y de repente habían llegado.

La gente odiaba el olor de los hospitales, pero a medida que iban subiendo, Neji pensó que este no olía tan mal. Este pensamiento lo irritó porque no podía creer que hubiese algo agradable aquí. Quería destruir al mundo entero, mas terminó destruyendo un pedazo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

Al llegar a la puerta dudó por un momento, con miedo de entrar. _¿Cómo se verá papá esta vez?,_ se preguntó. Su tío le abrió la puerta, apurándolo y casi empujándolo en el interior y no tuvo más remedio que entrar. La garganta de Neji se atrancó al ver a su papá, una figura enferma y frágil con los brazos más heridos que nunca por todas las agujas y los tubos.

—¿Papá?— le dijo con voz casi entrecortada. Las pestañas se agitaron y su padre abrió los ojos. Sonrió débilmente y su piel, seca como un viejo pergamino, crujió con el esfuerzo.

—Neji…— susurró en respuesta con una voz igual de entrecortada —. Cariño— la cama rechinó a medida que él se acomodaba para poder sentarse.

La mirada del muchacho repasó rápidamente el cuarto. Rechazó de nuevo las paredes con el típico color verde, apenas decoradas con una escena de un bosque y un calendario que indicaba los turnos para los doctores y enfermeras. El nombre de su padre estaba encima de la cama, para que cada turno supiera quién era. Absurdo, una persona como él no podría ser olvidada, no debía. El botiquín, el armario, los cajones y el mesón estaban pintados de blanco y tan fáciles de limpiar como el pálido piso de azulejo. Un televisor abandonado estaba inclinado hacia la ventana.

Su tío lo empujó suavemente hacia delante. Él empezó a sentarse y de repente no estaba muy seguro. Miró a su tío, quien le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza; entonces se sentó en un asiento cerca de la cama. Hiashi-sama se veía muy inquieto alrededor de su padre, acomodándole las sábanas, todo sonrisas, todo era una broma. _¿Dónde estaba el hombre callado que la había traído aquí?_ , se preguntaba Neji. Cuando quedó satisfecho de que su pariente estaba cómodo, se sentó en un asiento al otro lado del cuarto, dándoles espacio para conversar, dentro de lo que se podía considerar espacio, ya que nunca quitó la vista de ellos. Se sentía incómodo, molesto y hasta bastante abordado, pero supuso que no podía pedir más que eso, él también estaba sufriendo. Parecía desinflarse cuando su hermano no lo veía. Se sentó cómodamente, con las manos en el fondo de los bolsillos y miró a Neji con preguntas silenciosas que le preocuparon, le hicieron erizar los cabellos hasta de la nuca. Neji hubiera preferido que le preguntara.

—Tienes una gran vista del estacionamiento— Susurró Neji, no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con su padre, menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Me alegro de que te guste – Se sorprendió de lo débil que sonaba la voz de su padre, a pesar del tono sarcástico que estaba utilizando. Neji le tomó la mano y notó que la piel alrededor de sus ojos se tensionaba; eso significaba dolor. Igual que la manera como la otra mano de su papá torcía la sábana. Él quería evitárselo. Dolía verlo así. Intentó retirar su mano, pero la de su padre se lo impidió agarrando la de él con fuerza.

—¿Estás comiendo?— preguntó su acariciando los dedos largos y flacos de su hijo.

—¿Y tú?— le preguntó Neji con tono fuerte mirando la bandeja de comida que apenas había tocado.

— _Touché._

—Vuelve pronto a casa, papá. Te extraño—. Sintió que su padre le apretaba aún más la mano, aunque aplicaba fuerza seguía siendo un toque suave.

—Trataré, hijo. Trataré—. Los ojos del aludido se aguaron. _Por favor no llores_ se rogó a sí mismo. _No hagas que se preocupe._

—Adivina qué…— le dijo buscando tema de conversación—. La rosa que está al lado de la cerca todavía está florecida—. Su papá sonrió. Genuino. Esa rosa la había plantado su difunta esposa, era un recuerdo para ambos de que ella siempre estaría presente.

—Increíble. No parece posible en esta época del año, ¿No crees?

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. A Neji la desesperaba cómo los hospitales hacían que uno se olvidara de todo lo que quería decir. _Ya es bastante incómodo el hecho de que dejen las puertas abiertas para que las enfermeras puedan entrar y salir_ , pensó, pero además Hiashi-sama sólo se sienta como si fuera una especie de portero y lo escrudiña con la mirada casi como si con sus ojos pudiese decidir qué es lo que podía o no decir. Era extraño cómo funcionaba haciendo que se pusiese tan nervioso que no podía ordenar ideas concretas.

—Sólo necesitaba verte – le dijo el papá finalmente.

—De acuerdo—. Se alzó de hombros y se mordió la mejilla por dentro, otra vez le picaban los ojos, estaba seguro de que pronto lo sacarían y no quería irse.

—Necesitas comer más, hijo, y córtate el pelo—. Neji sonrió y sollozando le dijo: —¿Me veo tan mal?

—Claro que no, deberías cortarte el pelo de una manera más moderna—. Estiró una mano para acariciar un mechón cortísimo de cabello de su papá

—¿Cómo tú?

—Bueno, mi estilo punk no fue exactamente buscado— y sonrió —. Y se ve un poco pretencioso en un hombre viejo como yo.

—Pero tú no estás viejo— Se burló Neji con voz entrecortada.

—Tengo sed— susurró su papá, aún hábil para evitar desastres —. Sírveme un vaso de agua, por favor—. En el momento en que fue por la jarra, una enfermera se asomó a la habitación y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al señor Hyūga, quien los interrumpió.

—Es suficiente por hoy—. Habló sosteniendo los hombros de Neji con firmeza y besándole la cabeza.

—¡Hiashi, no!— protestó su hermano, tratando de sentarse en la cama.

—Tú sabes lo que dijo el doctor— le contestó inflexible.

 _Me están sacando de nuevo_ , pensó amargamente, pero se acercó y besó la mejilla que su padre le acercó. —No me hacen caso— le dijo su casi pidiendo excusas. Neji solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió forzando toda la paz que podía en un momento así, la ira calentaba su sangre y podría jurar que sería capaz de matar a alguien en ese momento. Casi podía sentirse a sí mismo como el protagonista de esa noticia, y por un momento dudó si había sido él quien había matado a la madre de dos.

Afuera del cuarto su tío trató de darle dinero para el taxi y algo adicional para la comida. No quería aceptar, pero su Hiashi insistió cerrándole firmemente la mano con la suya grande y seca, alrededor de los billetes. Neji tragó saliva al tiempo que guardaba el dinero en su bolsillo. —¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?— le preguntó de frente. Miró aquí y allá como si le diera miedo mirarlo. Por primera vez habló sin respeto alguno, supo fehacientemente que de ser otra la circunstancia aquello no se le permitiría.

—Dijo que tus visitas cansan a tu papá. No quiere que vengas tan a menudo ni por tanto tiempo.

—¡Imposible!— salió como un aullido.

—Lo siento. Las enfermeras están advertidas. Tiene sus órdenes— dijo débilmente. _Ajá y de eso si se acuerdan._

—¿No puedes hacer nada?— le preguntó. Finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

—Neji, creo que tus visitas son buenas para tu papá, pero él es el doctor. Ensayémoslo a su manera por un tiempo. Quiero lo mejor para él.

—Entonces estás de acuerdo con él… —Detuvo sus protestas poniéndole suavemente una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

—Compra pizza e invita a Lee a comer contigo para que te acompañe —propuso—. Yo me quedaré un rato más—. Le apretó el hombro y lo dejó en el corredor.

 _¿Qué tal si yo empezara a gritar y a llorar e hiciera todo un alboroto? ¿Qué tal si hiciera una pataleta y les rogara que no me impidieran venir?,_ pensó. Pero sabía que no les podía hacer eso. Se mordió el labio y se fue.

Afuera encontró uno de los taxis que siempre están buscando pasajeros. En el camino a casa se concentró en cuánto dejarle al conductor de propina para así no tener que pensar en su papá o en otra noche solo.

Le pagó al conductor frente a su casa, pero cuando llegó a la puerta no quiso abrirla. Devolvió la llave al bolsillo de su chaqueta. _No puedo enfrentar este silencio ahora_ , pensó. _Es sofocante_.

Fue al parque y observó a los niños hasta que les tocó irse a comer. Eran una compañía que no exigía nada. Algunos solitarios vinieron a desafiar la hora nocturna en el parque, pero a medida que las sombras se hacían más intensas y las luces se encendían, hasta ellos fueron llamados a entrar en camas calientes en casas llenas de padres, hermanos, hermanas y televisores encendidos.

 _Ojalá tuviera un hermano o una hermana_ , pensó él. _Alguien que se encargara. Yo no quiero tener que ser responsable. Odio lavar ropa. Odio tener que salir a pagar las cuentas o recordarle a Hiashi que la cuenta del teléfono está pendiente. Papá siempre cuidó de mi._ La vieja frustración reapareció. Se golpeó rudamente la rodilla con la mano como tratando de calmarse. Pensó que había logrado superar esa rabia. _No es su culpa_ , _hace todo por nosotros aunque no le corresponde en lo absoluto, abadonó a su familia por la de su hermano, no vivía la propia sino la de su reflejo,_ se dijo Sofía a sí misma. _Es ridículo pensar eso_. _No es que quiera irse, pero cuando papá ya no esté. ¿Quién cuidará de mí?_

Una fría brisa atravesó el parque y las nubes opacaron la luna. Neji se abrigó más con la chaqueta. Sacaría los abrigos más pesados del ático. De repente sintió un frío intenso, como si un hielo le estuviera bajando por la espalda.

—Es una noche hermosa—. Susurró una voz suave a su lado. Él se volteó con el corazón latiendo como si se le fuera a salir. Una mujer joven estaba sentada al lado. La luz de la calle la delineaba contra los arbustos de atrás como un anillo de neblina alrededor de la luna. Ella le sonrió como lo hace un gato, con humor escondido.

—Me asustaste— le susurró él con rabia. _¿Quién era esta persona invadiéndole su banca?_

—Lo siento—. Murmuró ella en respuesta, pero su mirada no lo expresaba. En ese momento, él la reconoció, era la chica de la noche anterior. Como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta le dijo: —Estamos empatados. Tú me asustaste a mí.

—¿Por qué vas a estar asustada tú?— Preguntó él, claramente molesto—. Eres tú quien se acerca a las personas y las asusta.

—¿Por qué estás asustado tú?— Contraatacó ella. Neji sólo respondió a la defensiva: —No me gusta la conversación evasiva.

—Ya… ¿Y? ¿Te gusta algún tipo de conversación?— Ella seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, él intentó con todas sus fuerzas evadir aquella mueca.

—No. Quiero estar solo.

—Creo que estás solo—. Trató de tomar su mano, pero él la quitó y se levantó. _¿Cómo se atrevía a adivinar la verdad y después aprovecharse de eso?_ Ella pareció sorprenderse por un momento, pero después su sonrisa reapareció y una mirada soñadora se vio en su cara. _**"Por favor, quédate"**_ , le dijo en un tono casi como de arrullo. Sus ojos eran grandes, oscuros y gentiles. Él dudó por un momento, parecía tan comprensiva. No le veía problema a hablar con ella, la gente que no te conoce suele ayudarte mucho más que las que están a tu alrededor; pero inmediatamente sintió rabia de nuevo. _La manipuladora_ , pensó.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres— Espetó, seguro era de esas tipas que buscan a alguien para pasar la noche—, pero puedes buscarlo en otro sitio—. Dio la vuelta y se fue sin dudarlo.

—Me parece…— gruñó ella en un tono completamente mal manejado, dejando a relucir también su propio enojo—, que los chicos que se sientan solos en un parque de noche son los que están buscando algo.

Estaba tan furioso que quería gritar. Casi da la vuelta, pero _no, eso es lo que ella quiere._ Siguió caminando iracundo y cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado a su casa. Por extraño que parezca, tenía mucha hambre y, por primera vez en muchas semanas, se comió todo.

Dudó una vez entre bocados con sentimiento de incertidumbre. _¿Era peligrosa? ¿Lo habría lastimado? No._ Parecía un ángel en una pintura renacentista. _¿Podría la belleza lastimar?_

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Por lo general los capítulos de Neji son más largos que los de Tenten, porque es él el protagonista, aunque eso cambia cuando quiero poner más o menos información intentaré que el siguiente quede tan o más largo que éste, pero no prometo nada.

Con respecto a tu comentario **LeidyRC:**

Respondo directamente porque es sólo uno, lo que es Tenten aún no puedo decirlo, pero probablemente sea la explicación más lógica aquella a la que hayas llegado. Y se supone que a ella le llamó la atención Neji, pero no quiere arriesgarse a buscarlo, bueno al menos hasta ahorita que ya lo encontró, porque creía que es ahí donde estaría.  
Ahora si te aclaro las conjeturas perderá la gracia de momento te seguiré dejando con la duda, por otra parte pensó en Neji, en el otro capítulo entenderás más de por qué no podría pensar de esa forma acerca de Sai.  
Gracias enormes por el Review, me ha hecho mucho muy feliz.

Gracias por los follow, favs y alertas que establecen es bello que se pueda sentir al menos de ese modo el interés. Como nota adicional al pie de página empezaré a traducir fanfics, tanto a pedido como a gusto propio, creo que dentro de ésta semana subiré una traducción al inglés que le estoy haciendo a _"Sobre las cenizas" de **Vistoria.**_ Y dentro de la que viene subiría otra, pero de otra autora, de momento será secreto.

 _ **Scarfake.**_


End file.
